


嗨，布鲁斯

by mingyi



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyi/pseuds/mingyi
Summary: 布鲁斯。是的。至少克拉克是打算这么叫它的。





	嗨，布鲁斯

**Author's Note:**

> 二代superbat，大学生AU。（The Nine Lives of Christmas里布软登撸猫实在是太暖了）

当克拉克第一次见到布鲁斯的时候，他刚刚结束了那场冗长的要命的会议。而作为学生会会长，他不得不留到最后一个离开。

布鲁斯。是的。至少克拉克是打算这么叫它的。

 

***

今晚的雨下的有点大。

显然这把雨伞对于这位来自堪萨斯的小伙子来说实在是小了一些，雨点顺着伞边滑下，打湿了他的发梢，以及那件特意穿去学生会的西装。就在克拉克有些沮丧地走到宿舍门口时，他在路灯下遇到了这只把自己缩成一团的小黑猫。大概是感受到一丝热源的靠近，黑猫睁开了眯成一条缝的眼睛。

“喵——”猛然看到眼前出现的一张大脸，小猫受惊一般后退了半步。克拉克歪了歪头，上前轻轻地把它抱了起来，嘴角上扬，露出一个阳光般的笑容，“嘿，小家伙。你叫什么名字。”

 

***

克拉克用热毛巾把它包起来轻轻擦干它身上的雨水时，偶然看到它颈间那个项圈上印着的B。“布鲁斯？”克拉克也不知道为什么这个名字就这么突然地蹦进自己的脑袋里。大概，布鲁斯——一座森林*，就像这小小的不速之客那墨绿的瞳色一样。

听到这个名字的时候，黑色的小家伙从毛巾里探出脑袋，甩了甩脑袋，然后拉长了身子把前爪搭在克拉克手背上，慵懒地叫了一声。

“你真的叫布鲁斯？”克拉克惊讶地凑到它面前，但是后者却避开了他敏捷地跳下桌子，大摇大摆地在克拉克的宿舍里绕了一圈，最后选了一个舒服的姿势趴在沙发上，舔着爪子不再理他。“咳，不管怎么说，看起来你喜欢这个名字。”克拉克耸了耸肩，开始收拾桌子上的牛奶杯。

 

***

“嘿，我现在得去洗个澡。”克拉克把淋湿的衣服扔进洗衣篮里，然后走到沙发前站定，布鲁斯正用两个小爪子扯着一条“昂贵”的条纹领带舒舒服服在沙发里扭来扭去。克拉克伸手稍稍使了一点劲把自己的领带抢救下来，“乖乖地呆在这里，”伴随着一声短促的猫叫，克拉克看到布鲁斯的耳朵瞬间耷拉下来，他又看了一眼手里那条除了被揉皱也没有太大损伤的领带，于心不忍地将领带又塞还了回去，“别担心，就一个晚上，明天我就带你去找你的主人。”

布鲁斯开心地在沙发里滚了一圈作为回答。

 

***

听到敲门声的时候，克拉克恰好把淋浴房的水龙头关上，他只是纳闷了一秒都这个点了还有人来找，便急急忙忙地去开门。

刚刚打开门克拉克就后悔了。

门外的人盯着他看了三秒，从湿漉漉的头发扫视到那条堪堪别在腰间的白色浴巾，再回到那张英俊但已经红透的脸上，然后挑了挑眉：“克拉克·肯特？”

 

***

克拉克逃一般地跑回房间，用最快的速度套上了一件衣服。再回到门口时，他注意到沙发上的黑猫已经跳进来客怀里撒着欢。

“布布布鲁斯，布鲁斯·韦恩，请进。”克拉克有些尴尬地挠了挠头，给他让出了一条路。这几天学生会的事情已经把克拉克忙得焦头烂额，以至于根本没有时间整理宿舍，桌上散满了各种稿件，沙发背上还随意地搭着几件格子衬衫。而自己，仅仅只来得及穿上一件白色T恤。相比较之下，眼前这个一身黑色西装牛津鞋的男孩，以及在地上欢快地打滚的布……好吧，显然小黑猫的名字不可能是布鲁斯。和这整个宿舍似乎就是有那么一些格格不入。

 

***

这就是校学生会会长和大学传说中校草的第一次相遇？

克拉克恨不得找个洞钻进去。

他承认自己的确幻想过他们俩有一个不那么寻常的初遇，但是也不是这样该死的不同寻常。

的确，克拉克·肯特能见到布鲁斯·韦恩的次数少之又少，更不用说相识。倒不是说布鲁斯的出镜率少的可怜，虽然这位坐拥韦恩集团的高材生似乎的确不稀罕乖乖地坐到教室里听课。但更主要的是，即使近在咫尺，克拉克总是能和他擦肩而过。

他依旧记得自己第一次产生想要和布鲁斯认识的冲动，是那天布鲁斯一袭黑色燕尾服登台随性弹了首克罗地亚狂想曲之后，那次恰好是他和露易丝主持的一次演出。当最后帷幕拉下，克拉克几乎是冲出去想和布鲁斯见一面，而最后他只是看着那个移动的聚光灯焦点布鲁西被男男女女簇拥着离开会场。

那天晚上，也是他第一次在学生例会上走神。

再后来，参加校队的篮球比赛的最后，自己在接到队友传球的前一秒，瞄了一眼看台，竟然看到了那个熟悉的身影。然后在他仿佛像是高中男生为了在喜欢的女孩子面前露一手般拼着命努力抢下了那个篮板球整个赢得整场比赛，再一次看向那个方向时，那个身影已经消失不见了。

这种情况发生了很多次，多到克拉克几乎要怀疑这是某一种玩笑。无可奈何到仿佛都已经习以为常。

以至于他绝不会料想到，最后他们竟然会在这样的时间点、这样的场合、以这样的方式，遇见彼此。

 

***

“所以，我只是通过装在‘大狗狗’项圈里的GPS找到了这里，”最后还是布鲁斯先开了口。

“大狗狗？( Big Puppy? )”克拉克有些难以置信地看了一眼正被挠的一脸享受的小黑猫。显然在猫的项圈里安个定位比不上给一只可爱的小猫取个名字叫狗的反差让他更震惊。

“哦，这只是达米安的恶趣味。”布鲁斯不以为意地耸了耸肩。

克拉克并不想多去询问布鲁斯口中的达米安究竟是谁。

就在克拉克憋着一大堆话不知道要和布鲁斯先讲什么的时候，后者率先站了起来，打量了一下整个房间。克拉克觉得某一瞬间，布鲁斯的眼神就和那只之前大摇大摆地在宿舍里绕了一圈的黑猫几乎是如出一辙。

然后布鲁斯说了一句差点让克拉克吓得滑下沙发的一句话。褒义的层面。

“鉴于天气和时间的问题，我要借用一下你的浴室，睡衣……以及卧室。”

 

***

克拉克从来想不到自己的睡衣能穿得如此性感。

大概是两人尺码的差距，克拉克的衬衫穿在布鲁斯身上显得有些宽大，更甚的是布鲁斯把前两颗扣子随意地解开着，导致衬衫的领口几乎开到肩处，洗完澡还未擦干的水珠顺着因热气而变得绯红的脸颊不断流下。

克拉克像是要极力掩饰自己的表情一般把鼻梁上的眼镜推了又推，眼睛根本不知道往哪里放。

整个宿舍在一瞬间安静到只听到小黑猫甜甜地睡过去后轻微的呼噜声。

 

***

真的是个小镇男孩。布鲁斯看着他的反应几乎想要笑出声。

其实布鲁斯注意克拉克已经很久了，学生会会长，一个闪光点般的存在。

那天他最后登台肆意弹了一首马克西姆的名曲，半是因为那群男孩女孩们的起哄，半是带着一丝炫技般想要吸引一个人的注意。他的确想过留下和他打个招呼，虽然他知道这多半最后会被登上某些八卦校报的头版头条，他打赌题目他都能猜到，什么“布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克的巅峰对决，究竟发生了什么”、“校园风云人物疑似擦出火花”，或许还有更甚的“校草和学生会长：世界最佳拍挡的初次邂逅”。然而最后他根本没来得及走到后台和那次的主持见上一面就被人潮推着离开。

不久之后，他甚至鬼迷心窍地去看了场校际球赛。他站在看台上注视着克拉克穿着红白色的球衣在球场上奔跑，赛末那个篮板球抢的实在是精彩。他知道最后克拉克肯定会被队友们拉着去参加一场庆功宴。酒精，彩炮，一直闹腾到大半夜。或许克拉克马上就会会被他们举高抛起来，再一次成为全场的焦点。他听见身后体育馆里传出的欢呼，布鲁斯不知为何自己会选择离开。

所以当他看到达米安收养的大狗狗所在的定位显示的是在克拉克宿舍里的时候——不要问为什么布鲁斯连这个都知道，因为一旦布鲁斯韦恩想知道什么，他绝对能搞到各种相关和不相关的所有信息——他立刻披上外套出了门。

问题就出在于，他在门禁之前赶到了克拉克宿舍，然而他回不去了。

 

***

虽然两个男人大晚上坐在床上真的只是认认真真敲着键盘整理着学校里各种活动的文件，而不是干一些其他更有趣的事的画面有些莫名的诡异。但是布鲁斯对各种信息的逻辑归类能力的确让人刮目相看。不一会儿就帮克拉克理好了整整一个礼拜各种乱七八糟的策划案，甚至额外做出了一份财务报表分析。

就在布鲁斯拿起最后一打活动报告时，一张照片意外地从纸质文件里滑落。

那是布鲁斯的一张侧颜，阳光很懒，时间很慢。可以说拍照的技术相当不错。按理说这张一旦传出去大概很快就会成为很多人的手机屏保。然而布鲁斯本人从未见过这张照片，只能说明一点，摄影的一方并没有想让这张照片流传出去。

就在布鲁斯下意识地想翻过照片看看背后还有什么的时候，克拉克才惊觉自己的秘密即将暴露，眼疾手快地想要去抢，却一不小心把布鲁斯整个压倒在床上。

 

***

自己竟然变相地把第一次正式见面的暗恋对象压在床上。克拉克近距离地看着眼前这张虽然不能说日思夜想但的确幻想了很久的近乎完美的脸，大脑有些当机。

而布鲁斯就这么被克拉克的双臂禁锢在肉体和床垫之间。他们的脸近到布鲁斯都能感受到对方的呼吸。衬衫也早就在抢夺中弄皱了，他感觉得到自己和克拉克的身体仅仅就只隔着薄薄的一层布。

他知道自己的脸在一点点变热。他不禁把脑袋歪向一边，他才不想和那个狗狗眼般眨巴眨巴的男人对视。

害羞？去他妈的，布鲁斯才不会承认。

“你简直就是个笨蛋。”

最后布鲁斯终于忍无可忍推开了身上的人。然后把照片翻了一个面。

后面只写了一行字。

然后布鲁斯把照片随手扔到了床下。他回过头去看了一眼盘腿坐在床上红着脸还一脸委屈的克拉克，像是干了件坏事不仅被批评了还被扔了心爱的礼物的小孩。

布鲁斯叹了口气。转身爬到他面前，然后闭上眼吻了上去。

“说真的，克拉克·肯特，你真的就是个笨蛋。”

 

FIN.

 

*布鲁斯：英文含义，一座森林。


End file.
